There are a variety of devices used to treat femoral fractures. Peritrochanteric fractures of the femur have been treated with femoral rod assemblies that for example are inserted into the femoral canal to coapt the femur fractured parts. One or two angled cross-nails or locking screws are inserted through the femur and the proximal end of the intramedullary rod.
Currently available nails have been provided with static angled screws that transverse the femoral nail and then achieve adequate fixation strength in the head of the femur. They may also have slots in the nail that allow for dynamic controlled or uncontrolled compression of the fracture site in fractures of the subtrochanteric region and below, either with or without an over sleeve. Frequently, devices that treat femoral neck, intertrochanteric, and subtrochanteric fractures have varying static angles that necessitate an increased inventory to accommodate for varied static angles of the nail.